Always Knew
by jilyrox
Summary: James Potter contemplates on the enigma known as Lily Evans


Just a little one shot that popped up in my head in the middle of the night. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: it all belongs to JKR

 **Always Knew**

She was beautiful. He knew it, and so did the rest of Hogwarts, but she seemed glaringly oblivious to it. He was pretty sure he probably had a line of drool running down his chin, but he couldn't care less. How could one, when their object of affections stood a bare three meters away from them? The sunlight glinted in her hair, a deep, rich shade of auburn. She had, once upon a time, been a carrot-top; but he had liked her then, how could he not like her now? As he stood there, on the quidditch pitch, under his invisibility cloak, watching her talk and laugh with her friends, he couldn't help but feel a little disgusted with himself. Which respectable young man would hide and stare at the prettiest girl he'd ever known for hours together? Not any Potter, for sure. But here he was, besotted by the girl, no, woman in front of him, for that's what she'd become. The school robes did completely cover one's body, but he remembered the time when he had accidentally glanced into Madam Malkin's store, only to see her twirling in a gorgeous dress robe as Marlene snapped pictures with her wizarding camera. It had lasted only a moment, and she had immediately gone back into her dressing room, but he could never forget the way it fit her so perfectly, hugged her curves so wonderfully. He'd even had dreams of dancing with her, as he impressed her with his wit and charm, and she smiled sweetly in those amazing dress robes.  
Her hair was one thing, but her smile was another. She just had to flash him one of her enrapturing smiles, and he'd melt. He used to think Sirius's puppy dog eyes were good, but her smile? Lily's smile beat it hands down. She would just have to smile at him once, either in the corridor, or in the common room, or for picking up her quill, or for the silliest reason ever, and it would make his day. he always felt like he had run a marathon, his heart throbbing incredibly fast and his stomach flip flopping like there was no tomorrow every time she flashed him one of her infamous smiles. But as enticing her smiles may have been, it was her eyes that did the trick. He would often get lost in those emerald orbs. Sirius had even thrown cold water on him once for contemplating the exact shade of green of her eyes. It wasn't his fault, truly speaking. Anyone with half a brain and a sense of beauty would have been captivated by those green eyes. And her wit had no compare. He was known for his good grades, and everybody was under the impression that he never studied, (he did, of course he did, but late at night, when the entire house was asleep.) but everyone knew about Lily Evans and her brilliant brain. She was excellent in charms, it was her favorite, and she was the best in potions too, but she never did get the hang of transfiguration, and he couldn't help but think, had she been a little more inclined towards actually doing effort in transfiguration, she would have beaten him in every subject with her hands tied behind her back. As for her blood status, seeing her grades, people had a tough time believing she was a muggle-born. It was not as though muggle borne couldn't do well, but she was exceptional; People usually looked twice at her once they knew her blood status. And they judged her for it too. But she took it all in her stride, as she modestly accepted praise, and stood steadfast against criticism.  
She was, in short phenomenal and he had left no stone unturned in letting her know this. Horrible poetry, late night serenades and incessant flirting had all been in vain for she had made it clear, what she thought of him. He was pretty sure she probably thought of him as the vilest person on the planet until five months back. She'd said something about setting an example as heads and something about starting anew, but he'd lost her at the very start, when he'd shot her his customary lopsided grin, and she'd actually smiled back. They were friends now, closer than ever, and living in such close proximity with each other had really helped, and James could not remember the countless nights they had spent together playing either chess (which he always won) or gob stones, (which she always won,) and exploding snap,(where she would cheat and he would retaliate by tickling her mercilessly). He still did have feelings for her, how could he not, but they had been hidden away. This friendship was the closest he was ever going to get with her, and hoped that it would be strong enough to sustain even after seventh year.  
His friends loved her. Sometimes he felt that they liked her more than they liked him. Sirius had adopted an elder brother sort of attitude towards her and Remus had finally found an intellectual companion with whom he could discuss the musings of the shaken pear, whoever that muggle poet was. Peter always loved sitting by her. With her around, Sirius wouldn't dare tease him; in fear of offending his flower. She was almost an unofficial marauder now. She knew about their animagus forms, as well as about the map, and had it not been for his invisibility cloak, they would not have had any of their kitchen escapades with her. With the fear of war looming over their heads, he only hoped she wouldn't lose her happy, carefree personality. He'd be lost without it. A shout of laughter brought him back to the real world. He pondered why he had suddenly started thinking about all this. And shook his head when he figured out, for James Potter always knew he loved Lily Evans.


End file.
